As We Know It
by Is-Simple
Summary: Many things change. Not always for the good either. One day Leah could be happy as rain and angry as hell the next. The others just frankly told her to shut up and get over it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Just an idea in my head. **

**DISCLAIMER- DO NOT OWN.**

Many things change. Not always for the good either. One day Leah could be happy as rain and angry as hell the next. The others just frankly told her to shut up and get over it.

She just couldn't. Not only did the man of her dreams leave her for her cousin, he also hurt her cousin also. But not in the emotional way like he did with Leah.

And every time she'd try to bring it up, saying that it wasn't right, she'd get pushed down. She was being "irrational' and being a "bitch" even if the others could hear her thoughts, they didn't know what she was feeling.

In the end, she gave them what they wanted. She began being a bitch.

But no one knew how if felt to be her. The only female wolf. Everything was much different for her. Being a wolf effected her different.

It scared her.

Before she had even known it, her body had forced out a child she never even knew she was holding. Just because Sam wasn't her mate. So she wasn't allowed to carry his child.

Because of being a wolf, a life was lost. And now, she may never be happy. May never settle down, because it was the males that had the power of imprinting not the females.

In the end, she was destined to be alone, and to die alone.

No one just understood her. But how could they? They were all males. Non of them would ever understand. And she couldn't even bring up that she had been pregnant without it sounding like she was bitter, in the end it would only end up hurting her cousin. Hurting Sam in turn.

So, she kept her secret. Never told anyone. And even started taking birth control to make sure that never happened again. She couldn't handle it again.

As a way to numb the pain, she'd go out, get drunk and party the night away.

Because of her quick healing she'd never get the morning pain or anything. The numb feeling never stayed, and day after day she'd have to hide her sadness behind a mask of hate and anger.

And because she was a girl she was over looked. Seen as weaker. And that's why she acted like a bitch. She did it to hide the pain. If she wasn't yelling, she'd no doubt be crying.

"Leah, stop being a bitch!" She just growled back at them. "You need to get this done. Sam! Common help us out here."

Sam seemed to sign a little "Leah, they are right. You need to go and see if you are still able to carry children. As a pack it is important. Go on your own will, or I will command you."

"Fine. I'll go, but none of you are going with me!" It sounded harsh as it left her mouth, but she was just so scared. The last time she had been there, she had been bleeding very heavily and been informed she just lost her baby.

"Yea, like any one would want to go with you." It was a quick stab of pain to her heart, but like normal she ignored it.

When they all noticed that her periods had stopped, not knowing she was taking birth control, it freaked them all out. She after all, was their only female on their pack. The only female shifter ever.

She never informed them why she stopped getting her periods. And they never asked. It was only seen as a problem.

And with being a wolf you have enhanced everything, smelling as well. It wasn't like she just decided to tell them that she stopped getting them, the others could just smell it on her.

She didn't bother taking her car, didn't even bother getting changed. She just gave a mock bow and marched her way in the direction of the hospital. And once she was far enough away, she slowed her pace down.

She would actually have to go to Forks for the hospital. With her slow pace it took a good hour before she finally arrived.

And since she didn't have an appointment she had to wait awhile before a doctor was free. And she knew it wasn't her day when her doctor for the day was a . No doubt he was just as surprised to see her.

Unlike how they normally reacted towards each other, they weren't fighting. "Ah, Ms -"

"Leah. Call me Leah." He gave her a quick look. After all, vampires and shifters weren't all that nice to each other.

"Leah, very well, you're here because?" She gave a quick look to the door. Luckily the doctor took the hint and closed it.

"I want you to lie for me…" She turned her head to the side "I won't give you a reason as to why, but I just want you to write on the papers that I'm infertile."

He gave a quick look to his papers. "It says here, that you are taking birth control?" He sounded confused.

"That has nothing to do with what I am asking you." And like a good doctor he was, he didn't let the subject drop.

"It also says about three months ago you had a miscarriage." This time his voice wasn't a question.

She closed her eyes for a brief second, something the pack never noticed, and quickly met the doctors eyes. "Still has nothing to do with what I am asking you."

He just took his own seat on a chair at the end of the bed. "I think it does." Leah gave a low growl in her throat. "I don't know why you're asking me to do this, but if I do, you'll have to answer some questions for me, OK?"

And she could only agree. The Cullen was doing something very risky, not only was he helping a shifter, he was also forging papers as a doctor.

"Very well," she agreed.

"First, as your new doctor, I'd like to know if you knew you were pregnant before you lost the child." Once again she turned her head to the side, but answered truthfully.

"I didn't know. I had just recently changed," she didn't give any detail on what, "I had thought the pain was from that. I thought I was just getting used to the new change."

He made a soft hum in his throat "Did you know who the father was?" She didn't even bother answering, just nodded her head "Did the father know?"

"No." Her voice was a firm growl. Something that always happened to her voice before the tears would start falling.

The doctor didn't seem surprised, but dropped the question "Very well, I'm just going to need to do some blood work and you're free to go." She gave him a suspicious look, but like he did, didn't question it.

With some papers signed, a few tubes of blood later and a promise to return within a week, she was allowed to leave.

She wasn't sure how the doctor was going to change her blood work without anyone else noticing. But she was happy that he agreed that when she came back that another doctor would tell her the diagnoses. After all, the pack no doubt would want to be there as well.

She slowed her steps down some. It was times like this that she enjoyed. After she had changed it wasn't often that she was allowed to just let everything drop and just relax.

Even in her own house she couldn't. Seth was always there, and there was always a chance that at any moment Sam would call for a pack meeting. And thoughts always seemed to linger in her mind.

It was also these moments she hated. She finally got to let all the pain she was feeling free. And it hurt. Unlike Sam, she didn't have someone to hold her. And unlike the rest of the pack, she didn't have a strong bond with them. Not even with her brother.

No one was there for her. She had to fight the battle herself. There was no one to stand by her side. No one to stand up for her.

And some ways she liked that, because they weren't close it made it much easier for her to look them in face and lie to them. Even when they were inside her head.

And since she was a female they did give her privacy. Which was more learned then actually taught. It took about a week just for her to get them out of her head.

All she had to do was rent a few gay porn movies, and replay them inside her mind when they started digging too deep. It worked better then shock collars.

But even then, the pain always seemed to linger. She had no one she really could tell. And no doubt if she did, everyone would just think that it was her way of getting back at Sam for imprinting. It wasn't like that.

She was mad. But not because Sam had found his mate. There was just so much stress on her. And no way for it to vent. And when she did vent it was on false anger.

She was lying to herself. She was placing anger as her mask.

And day after day, she would find herself in bed, holding a pillow to her chest and she softly cried. She was even able to tell a lie without even blinking.

She was to the point that she was in too deep that sometimes she didn't even know if she was telling the truth or not. All her thoughts were full of lies. She didn't hate Sam, she didn't want him back. She wanted him happy. And she knew her felt an extreme resentment for leaving her.

All she did was make it easier for him to forget her.

It made things easier.

In the distance she could hear Sam howl, no doubt calling a pack meeting. But her thoughts were already loose. She couldn't change then without the others finding out. So she just slowed down more and started thinking about Seth upcoming birthday. He'd be 16.

He would still be the youngest, but he would be a year older. And hopefully he'd be treated with more respect.

While the others were taken over by the need of power, Seth was the only one who seemed to think first before jumping into battle. And because of that very reason, he was seen as foolish. As childish.

He may not have been in as many fights as the others, but he had more friends and more allies. No one seemed to notice. But while the others were fighting and making enemies, Seth was going behind the packs backs and apologizing.

And if Seth ever wanted to take over Sam, he could. Even with the whole pack fighting against him, he'd still win.

Leah knew for sure she'd take her brothers side. And it wasn't to spite Sam, but because her brother was an idealist. He didn't just charge right in.

Their pack at the moment were so few, just because of the need to fight. And it was also the reason why Leah had been sent to get checked.

In their eyes, all they say was someone who could give birth to shifters. They didn't see themselves as fathers. They didn't understand the reason they were loosing so many, was because they weren't making any. Because of their irrational behaviors.

All they saw was that Leah was a female and that she should act like one and spread her legs and create as many offspring as possible.

They didn't know she was under the same law as them. One mate for life.

And she resented them for that. No matter how many times she could beat the shit out of them, they still thought she was weaker.

Shivers were going through her body. But not from anger. But from suppressed tears. She just hated everything. How everything was changing on her.

She was going to finally merry the man of her dreams, was going to have a family. But… all it took was one day to change her life. Even humans with no power were treated better then her.

She quickly wiped her eyes. She hadn't been crying, but it was good to be safe.

She quickly picked up her pace again. Sam was howling again, no doubt everyone could sense she was close and were getting impatient.

When she was finally in the woods away from human view, she shifted. In an instant everyone was inside her head. She just blocked them out with the newest porn she had watched.

'Damn Leah! Do you always have to do that?' Paul's voice growled in her head.

'Of course I do, how else are you going to get yourself off at night?' she growled back and just for fun, replayed the scene. Which got a bunch of groans in response.

'Leah, stop' Sam's voice commanded 'We are all waiting for what the doctor said.'

She gave a quick snort 'We'll all find out in a week. I go back next Thursday to get the results.' Her tone was mocking as if 'how stupid are you?'

'Very well, Leah you'll be on watch tonight with Pau-'

'I'd rather do this alone with out the pervert inside my head.' Paul seemed to growl at her, but let it drop.

'If that is what you wish, then do it.' and like that, everyone was quickly shifting back. No doubt they wanted to get as far away from her as possible. Not that she could blame them.

She rather liked an alone shift, she just hated when it was the night shift. She was after all, one of the only ones who did work. And in the mornings like a good sister, did take Seth to school. And ever since her parents died, took care of Seth.

Seth seemed to be the only one to understand her. But then again, Seth was the only who took in things as they were.

Even as she did the rounds alone she didn't let her mask drop. Shifts were five hours, and no doubt she'd be extremely tired, it was only five now, but she'd start the shift at midnight.

Without another moment to waste, she quickly changed back, quickly changing in the process.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I didn't think I was going to write more to this, so I have nothing planned.**

**Disclaimer- Do Not Own.**

* * *

Everyday was the same. Sam would try talking to her, try explaining to her that had he not imprinted she would have been the one he choose.

And everyday, she told that he did imprint and that he needed to get over it.

Emily… Leah couldn't understand how Emily took it. Knowing everyday that her husband was trying to make up with his old girl friend. Her own very cousin.

Leah knew it must have hurt. But Emily just always brushed it off with a 'his still with me' attitude. At times, Leah really wanted to yell at everyone.

They were putting so much pressure, so much stress on her shoulders. Everyday she was reminded of what she lost. About what she could have had.

And everyday she hurt the man she used to love, because he was the one not letting it drop. He was the one who kept bringing it up. He was the one who couldn't get over it.

At times, she almost broke down at the meetings. Everyone was inside her head. She could hear every thought they thought of her. And it hurt.

So bad she just wanted to scream 'I'm not like that!' so bad she wanted everyone to understand, but then again, if they knew they would only hate her more.

She was lying to them. Something that wasn't allowed in a pack. After all, how can you trust someone to save your life when they lie to you?

Sometimes she wished she would never went and changed. She wouldn't have known why Sam had ditched her for her cousin, but she would have had her child. She would be able to move on.

But even as she told herself this, she knew it wasn't true. She still would have miscarried. She would no doubt hate Sam, because she wouldn't have known he had no choice in the matter. And no doubt she'd be as bitter as she was acting now.

But she could hope and dream. She'd try to see things on the optimistic side of things… but she couldn't.

Things couldn't change.

None of those things could even be the way they were before. She'd probably be more lost and confused. And no doubt since Seth had shifted, she would have thought she was loosing her brother as well.

As things were now, they weren't the greatest, but she knew the truth. Was thought of as a member of the pack. And… in some ways the others trusted her.

You'd think for being the first female shifter that they would respect her, they didn't.

They thought her weaker, they even underestimated her abilities and capabilities. In a away she was a pack member, but then again she was also female. And would always been seen as such.

As much as it hurt her, she knew she'd never fully be excepted. She'd always been seen lower rank then the rest. And… She was OK with that. It also meant the enemies also thought her weaker.

She was almost like a secrete weapon. A very underappreciated one. But then again, all the others were seeing was her mask. Inside… she was as fragile as they made her seem.

Everyday was always the same. And it hurt. Knowing that she'd always been this way. Will always have to be this way.

It was only when her alarm woke her that she stopped her musing. She had meant to go to sleep, but instead she had been lost in her thoughts.

She still had an hour before she had to do her shift. But she needed to get some stuff done before she was too tired to.

At the moment Jacob and Seth with the help of Sam, were on shift. And even as much as she pretended not to care about her brother, she knew he would be hungry.

Something that differed all the guys from her, she never got that extreme hungry they would always talk about. But she didn't want to seem different. Sometimes she even skipped meals just so when the pack did eat together, she'd be able to eat almost as much as them.

It was just one of her secretes, and it wasn't the biggest. But she knew, just being a girl made her weaker. And if she showed she couldn't keep up with them even in one thing… She would be seen as even weaker.

With slow steps she made her way to the kitchen. She didn't really care for cooking, but Seth had been too young to learn when their parents had died. And knowing him, he'd just eat cereal and be done with it.

It wasn't much, but within a half hour she had some biscuits and a couple of hamburgers out of the table. No doubt while she wasn't here they guys were going to raid the house.

Her food wasn't as great as Emily's was, but it was food. If the others didn't like it, they didn't have to eat it.

Giving one last look at the food she grabbed a biscuit and made her way to the bathroom. Unlike the guys, she didn't like spending her time smelling like musk and the forest.

She didn't spend any unnecessary time washing. Just washed her hair, towel dried and got dressed.

It seemed pointless to the guys why she would shower before she would have her shift. And truthfully she didn't know. But in ways it made her feel better. Almost like if she could just wash away the thoughts and pain.

Almost as if washing before she would have to meet the others would make her seem better. It also gave her time to clear her thoughts before. As said before, her thoughts tended to linger in her mind.

Even with a slow pace she made it to the meeting place right as the others were getting there.

Luckily everyone was already dressed. "Leah, if you change your mind, just howl and Paul will be there for back up." Sam gave her a quick once over before ushering Seth and Jacob back home.

She almost laughed. Sam had just insinuated that she wouldn't be able to handle her shift alone. Even after months of going alone, they all still thought that she was incapable of just walking around the forest.

He might have meant it as encouragement. But Leah took it as an insult.

None of the others needed "back up" so why should she? She didn't even see the reason why Sam was still teaching her brother and Jacob around the woods.

They obviously all ready knew what to do.

Sam always seemed to take too many precautions. Sometimes it even made the others feel incapable of doing the job, just because Sam made it sounded harder then it was.

That was why he was alpha. Because he made everyone else feel inferior of doing the job. No doubt, if Sam hadn't been doing that, Paul as hot headed as he was, would already have claimed place as alpha.

Today wasn't her day. When she had been searching the forest for danger, she had saw a poacher. He wasn't on their land, but she could clearly see him.

This wasn't a hunter, someone who did it for food. This person was one who killed for the fun of it. And she couldn't stand that.

She could've called for help, but she hadn't spotted the poacher till she was only a few feet away from him. And no doubt calling for help would alert the other. And plus, poachers never haunted alone.

Too bad she never noticed the one behind her.

She had been shot right in the shoulder, even still she didn't howl. There was too many. And even if Paul did show up, they'd only get him as well. And with how hot headed Paul was, people would be hurt, badly.

She didn't wait for another shot. She quickly ran. Even as she ran, she could still hear them behind her. She pushed herself harder.

She wasn't healing. The bullet was stuck between her bone and muscle. And even if it was healing, she was reopening the more she ran.

No doubt, the hunter had been aiming at her heart.

And she knew she was screwed when she ran right in the middle of their camp. At first it took her by surprise. There wasn't one or two tents. There was about 30. It surprised her that no one from her pack have ever noticed it before.

This wasn't something little that could be mistaken for a couple having a campout. This was something bad. All of it smelt of decaying flesh.

It was so close to their land as well. Even if it was a few yards away, it should have been noticed. The smell was just too intense to not notice. But even she didn't notice it till she was right in the middle of it.

Now not only were a few shooting at her, most of the camp had woken up and were getting their own guns and shooting at her.

She did the only thing she could think of, she ran further into the forest. Where the trees got closer together and she have more coverage.

It was when the second and third bullet pierce her body, that she could tell she had been drugged. She was getting slower, things were getting groggy. But she knew if she passed out she would change back to human.

She needed a way out.

So she made her way to the main road instead. Even if a few people saw her, the poachers wouldn't reveal themselves. They would stick to hiding in the forest rather then the chance of going to jail.

Even if Forks was a small town, the main road kept to it name and was busy.

She didn't even pause, she just fled into the middle of the road. No doubt scaring a few drivers at it. Even then she didn't stop. She was going to faint. She needed to be out of human view.

Things were blurring into one. Her breath was getting haggard and it was getting harder to keep moving.

Once again things turned bad as she ran head first into one of the Cullen's.

Her body decided that she was safe there, after all, if the Cullen was in the forest , they were hunting so no human should be around. And her body shut off.

When she awake the first thing she noticed was the pain. It seemed almost permanent. She was surprised her body didn't heal.

Second thing she noticed was that she was still groggy. It seemed like the tranquilizer hadn't warn out.

All she could do was summarize was that she hadn't been knocked out for long. And when she opened her eyes, she knew it was a lie.

The sun was already high in the sky, it had to have been around 1 or 2.

The Cullen's were gone, but her wounds had been patched up and she had been dressed. Which didn't really matter to her now. It was normal Forks weather and was raining.

And she could only guess the reason why the pack hadn't found her was because her blood and scent had been washed away long before they even knew she was missing.

In a slow manor she brought her hand up to massage her head, only to hiss when her shoulder twinge in pain and her head throbbed as she touched it.

She knew she should call the pack, try getting a hold of them. No doubt her cell phone was wasted. And frankly she hurt too much to even think of moving.

So she just closed her eyes and let the rain wash away all her fears.

Sam had told her, if she needed help to call for help to do such. Which she didn't do. No doubt Sam would see it as defiance rather then protecting the others.

Even the fact she didn't return home right away would be counted against her.

And she could already picture Sam's "I knew we used to date, but this time I'm not going to be as lax! You have defiled my rules over and over again." speech.

At that moment she didn't want to think about it.

She also knew that she was going to have to thank the Cullen's. They helped her. When she had moved she could tell the bullet was no longer there.

She didn't remember hurting her head, she could only assume she ran into the other pretty hard and hurt herself more then she had already been.

Even though it was a little creepy they dressed her, she had to thank them for that as well.

After a few more minutes of making up a mental plan she slowly got up.

On normal, she was strong. She could lift over 100 pounds. But at that moment it felt like her waterlogged clothes were pinning her to the ground.

With the help of a nearby tree she was finally able to stand up. Her vision blurred a few times, but she kept walking.

As much as it hurt to move, she knew she would have to take the long way around. She couldn't go over the road again. And no doubt the poachers were still there. It was best to avoid them as much as possible.

With how slow she was going, it took about an hour before she was even in La-Push. And instantly Sam was hovering over her. She wasn't sure what he was saying, but he looked to be angry.

She hadn't even noticed the whole pack. Even Seth was there. No doubt he had been out of school for awhile now.

She tried to open her mouth to talk but it just hurt to do so. The inside of her mouth felt as if she had rubber bands connecting her top row of her teeth to her bottom row together.

Apparently by her not giving a snotty answer back surprised the pack. Maybe it was the fact they finally noticed her head was bandaged. She didn't know.

She wasn't sure how she ended up on the ground, or why Seth was standing over her, holding up his fingers. But she knew that no one was yelling at her for being late.

"Poachers…" was the only word Leah was able to get to leave her mouth, and she was happy it was that word. The one word that could explain things a little.

**A/N- Should I keep trying to write it?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I won't lie... I just didn't want to update. D8 **

**-Sigh- At the moment my life is hectic, and I can't seem to grasp who I really am, let alone who I want to be.**

**DISCLAIMER- Me no own (still) **

**

* * *

**

When she woke up, everyone was once again hovering over her. All of them with a difference expression on their face. At the moment the only one that mattered was Sam's. And when she saw his face... She knew the look of anger wasn't because she had been hurt.

"Leah." Sam closed his eyes as he took a deep breath "I told you more then once, if you got into trouble to call for help. Once again you didn't listen." In the background she could hear some laugh at her misfortune. Hell, even she wanted to.

Just once... she wanted them to understand. Just wanted them to realize she wasn't trying to hurt them... But to help them. She didn't want to be seen as weaker... She didn't want to _feel _weaker... But she always felt that way.

Even if she did tell them the truth... They wouldn't believe her. After all, why wouldn't she call Paul for help if she wasn't doing it just to defy Sam? Why would she take all the pain herself? After all, she hated Paul. She should have loved the thought of putting him in danger.

So she listened as Sam ranted and raved about her not trusting the pack, and since she didn't trust them, why should they trust her. Even listened in half interest as Paul went on about missing out on a fight. Listened... listened to everyone agree that she shouldn't be a part of their pack anymore.

Apparently, she was more of a danger then actual help.

Truthfully, she wanted to cry. She w anted to scream. Hell, she wanted to change in wolf form right then and there just so they could see... could hear what her real intentions had been.

About how she hadn't called for help because she was stubborn... But because she hadn't know she was in danger till it was too late. And if she had a chance... she would have called. But everything had been moving so fast, everything had been swirling around...

And what hurt worse? No one would listen. Not even her brother, even he thought she was a danger to them...

"Leah, you are dismissed." Slowly she got up and walked away. And the further she walked... the more she felt detached from the pack. The more she felt like she really was utterly alone. The last hope she had that maybe she'd get a chance to explain... Gone.

After a few feet she stopped "The poachers aren't on our land, but a few yards away. Their camp site holds at least 30 tents." And walked away again.

She would be strong. She didn't know where she had got the extra energy, but she was glad. At least something was on her side. She wouldn't go back to Sam and try and explain. After all... she finally got what she wanted... He seemed to finally stop seeing her as the girl whose heart he broke.

Was she still part of the pack? She didn't see why she would be.

She took her first steps as being a lone wolf... And she couldn't help but feel betrayed. But in the end, Leah only did what they had done to her. Turned their backs on her and walked away.

When she had got home, it was just like she thought, the house had been cleaned out of food. She just didn't care. Before she would have gave a small laugh and go back shopping. Then pretend to get angry and yell at everyone else...

But she didn't see the reason to do it now. She didn't eat much, and everyone _loved _Emily's food. They had no reason to eat here, so she wouldn't have food for them to eat. And Seth? If he wasn't willing to stand up for her... Why should she bother? She had only been 17 when their parents had died... Since she had been close to 18, she had been allowed to take care of her brother.

He would turn 16 soon, he was old enough to start taking care of himself. After all, he seemed to know how to pick sides.

If she was being truthful, she knew she was being a bitch. But she just didn't give a damn. When she had first joined the pack, she had been upset about her fathers death... But she had never really said anything bad about Sam. And because she wasn't the _'Scorned Women'_ they all believed she would be, they thought she was trying to win him over again.

Didn't matter that her father died. All they had in their minds was _'She's acting to nice, she's up to something'_ no one consulted her on her fathers death... All Sam did was go up and say, "Had I chose you, non of this would have happened" like it was his fault!

Yet when Sam had hurt Emily, everyone was babying him, telling him since he didn't mean it, that it didn't count. That Emily would forgive him. And in the end, Emily did. And no one seemed to understand why Leah couldn't forgive him. Once again, treated like an after thought.

And... And she hated feeling weak. Hated how she had to lie, just because they believed that she should act like it. That if she didn't act angry that she was plotting against them. It didn't help that she had been blocking her thoughts either.

She sighed as she rubbed her head. No one even brought her home. They had just left her bleeding all over the forest floor. With another sigh she made her way up stairs. When finally in her room, undressed and laid in her bed naked.

So many thoughts were in her head. She wondered if being dismissed from the pack was a good thing. As said, she was one of the only ones who worked. As is, she hardly had enough money to pay for food, let alone for all the bills. The only way she was getting by was because her parents had left her some money.

And that wasn't much. There was 30,000 in a private account for Seth if he decided to go to collage. (Or rent his own place) and she had saved up her own money for collage, but as said, ended up spending all of that on food.

The only good thing about the whole week, she didn't have to go to work today.

After a few more minutes in bed she got back up. As much as she didn't like the Cullen's she was indebted to them. Plus, she wanted to wash the cloths before she left. She felt alone, distressed and felt extremely stupid for seeking some comfort from vampire. Even if it was under the cover of returning some clothes.

Like Seth, she didn't really see anything wrong with the Cullen's. The had kept on their side, hadn't broke any rules. And most of all, seemed just as concerned about the humans as the rest of her pack seemed to be. The funny thing about the treaty? It didn't matter if a vampire killed people off of it, even if it was in Forks. It didn't matter, it wasn't their people.

And Leah truthfully hated that. All day at shifts all they do is run around their own land. protect their own people. And had Billy not been such great friends with Charlie, she doubted the Elders would even let Jacob watch the Swan house.

In the end, her people were bigots and were extremely selfish. They seemed to run on 'If you didn't know them, why protect them?'

* * *

Leah didn't know why, but the blond bitch in front of her pissed her off. Really pissed her off, and not in that fake anger either. Everything had been good, till the point till Goldie locks opened the door.

"What are you doing here mutt?" the blond hissed.

Leah gave a wave of her hand "Oh, I just heard how much you like fucking people over, so I thought I'd ask if I could borrow one of your dildos." And well, that seemed to silence the whole house "What does it look like, I'm here to return the clothes... And thank you guys for helping me" _When not even my pack would._

But she didn't say it.

And even though she had been joking about the whole dildo thing, but it was pretty funny when Rosalie wrapped herself around her mate in a possessive way, like Leah even thought of trying to take him away. "Look_ Goldie, _just because you like being fucked by a Popsicle, doesn't mean I want to."

_And... well _she wasn't all that surprised when the vampire attacked her. She did have fun meeting the other half way though. Even though her wounds had just recently just healed, she ignored them in favor of finally being able to release her anger.

When they did clash, it felt like Leah just had a bucket of frozen water just poured all over her body. But as soon as if began, it ended. The blond was being pulled away by her mate, and Leah apparently wasn't as healed as she thought she had been. While she hadn't reopened any wounds, her body protested most moment.

She hesitated. She knew they wanted her to leave... But she had to insure the poachers would leave. Sam would likely only report them, they weren't on their land, they weren't his probable.

"I would like to ask one more favor" She met the doctors eyes "Outside of the border of La-Push, are poachers." She pointed to her still bandaged head "I highly doubt my pack will do anything about it." She spoke truthfully.

The doctor gave a small smile "I understand." a sudden pause "Would you like to stay for dinner?" He didn't even break his smile "Esme has been dying to cook for someone, and Bella's never much of a eater. Plus, it would give us some time to discuss things." There was only a few protests, and in the end she agreed.

"I'm not much of a eater, that's just the guys. But I don't really feel like cooking anything either."

* * *

**A/N- Still have no clue where this is going.**


End file.
